


It's a Bus!

by singersdd



Series: All In [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kindergarten, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: Joey Reagan vs. school





	It's a Bus!

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff is off the charts in this one. Spelling mistakes represent kindergarten pronunciations of "ambulance" and "hospital". So, it's on purpose. I hang out with kindergartners sometimes.

“It's a bus!” Joey Reagan argued with his new kindergarten classmate Aidan.

“No, it ain't! It's a bamlance!” Aidan argued back.

“MY mommy and daddy say it's a bus!”

“Nuh uh! I ride the bus to school! THAT takes people to the hopital!” 

Before they could come to blows, their teacher, Mrs. Wilson, heard the commotion coming from the carpet where the boys were playing with toy cars – including an ambulance. 

“What's going on, boys?” Mrs. Wilson asked. 

“Aidan says it's a. . . a. . . bamblance, but it's a bus!” Joey said, holding up the ambulance. 

Mrs. Wilson blinked. She was unfamiliar with the nomenclature of the NYPD, so she had no idea that 'bus' was their name for 'ambulance'. “Okaaaaay,” she said. “Is this any reason to fight about it?” she asked reasonably. She didn't point out that Aidan was right. There must be some reason Joey called an 'ambulance' a 'bus'. 

Both the boys looked nonplussed. Mrs. Wilson had managed to take the wind out of their sails with one logical question. Both being well-trained at home, they hung their heads and said, “No, ma'am,” together. 

“Good. Let's find something to play with that we agree on for now.” Joey and Aidan both sighed then reached for sports cars. One of them happened to be a Porsche Boxster that looked a lot like Eddie's had. With three kids, the Porsche had finally served its young-single-girl purpose and had been traded in on a grocery-getter SUV. Didn't mean Eddie didn't miss her silver beauty, though. 

When school was over and parents came to collect their children, Mrs. Wilson had to say something to Eddie. It had just been too cute, and there had to be a reason behind it. 

“Have you heard Joey call an 'ambulance' a 'bus'?” she asked Eddie. 

Eddie laughed. “Uh, yeah. He must have picked that up from my husband and me. He's NYPD and I was, until the kids came along. We call an ambulance a bus because it's so much faster to say over a radio.” 

“Ah ha!” Mrs. Wilson said, laughing. “Joey and Aidan almost came to blows over an ambulance they found in my toy cars this afternoon.” 

“Oh, no. Do I need to Talk to Joey?”

“Naw. You might just tell him that a bus can also be an ambulance,” she said with laughter in her voice.


End file.
